moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Bat
The is a in . Technical * The Bat deals 20 damage per hit, with an even weaker DPS than the Tool Hammer. * The Bat is available at Age 2, along with the Hand Axe, Short Sword, Daggers, Polearm, and Stick. * The Bat deals heavy knockback. Strategy Using * The Bat is extremely useful against high-speed targets, it was designed for use against Players with the Monkey Tail. * The Bat is also useful against large groups of people, capable of keeping them all at bay. * The Bat is effective against players with the Short Sword, Hand Axe, Great Axe and Daggers, but is less effective against long-range, more powerful weapons such as the Katana and Polearm. ** When forced to battle the Polearm, use your faster move and attack speed to stay out of the way of the giant spearhead while hitting the enemy. *** This strategy will prove less effective against the Katana, so avoid conflict with a Katana player at all costs. * When in a heated battle, try not to rely on the Bat too much. Use unconventional methods, like with and Pit Traps. It helps to have a powerful as well. * The Bat is one of the best weapons against MOOSTAFA and MOOFIE. * Due to the relatively low damage, try not to get yourself in heated conflicts. Instead, get your gold from animals, because you run fast with the bat and you also get a bigger knockback. * It's useful against players that use the trap and spike strategy because the knockback of the bat can be used to stop them from killing you with a spike... * At the same time, you can also knock people into spikes and pit traps if you are a skilled player. * It's especially useful as a getaway weapon. Its high knockback makes it relatively useful to bounce back enemies so you can escape. * Great against various hostile . Just press Auto Hit (e), and most of them don't ever reach you due to the bat's high knockback. Against * Using a can protect you from the Bat's knockback. Use with Daggers to escape attacks. ** Repeater Crossbow is especially useful for this. * Never attack with Daggers as the Bat will knock you away due to its long range. * The Polearm's comparable range and much greater damage is an optimal weapon to use against the Bat. Gold Variant The Golden Variant of the Bat deals 22 Damage and requires less than 3,000 resources. Diamond Variant The Diamond Bat sprite was added in version 1. It does 23.6 Damage and has a light blue coloring. The spikes are expanded outward and become more curved. Ruby Variant The Ruby Bat has a wider base with a large red end. The center of the end is black and grey. Its Ruby Sprite was added in v1.6.9. It does 23.6 Damage, plus poison damage. Trivia * The bat has the weakest attack power and third worst DPS of any weapon in the game, besides Stick. * Before the Bat was added to the game in v0.9, its Gold sprite was discovered in the game files. This makes the theory that shotgun will eventually be added to the game more likely. * The tool hammer is quicker to kill someone then the Bat, by .3 seconds. (Bat kills people in 1.5 seconds, assuming they don't heal.) * When attacking someone with Soldier Helmet, it is just as quick at killing somebody as the Polearm is for killing someone without Soldier Helmet. History * 1.6.9 - Added Ruby Sprite * 1.0 - Added Diamond Sprite and reduced range by 2px (Code Values 120 to 110) * Secret Update May/15/2018 - Buffed damage to 20 * 0.9 - Added Bat Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/bat_1.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/bat_1_g.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/bat_1_d.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/bat_1_r.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/bat_1_e.png Gallery